Im Slipping Away
by Porcelain.Jayy
Summary: Roxas is a student who will always be cursed with illness and problems. Hes ready to give it all up, anything to not feel like this anymore. Axel a young teacher is the only one who seems unannoyed by his problems. What does it mean for these two?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first story . so please be nice? D: **

**i dont own kingdom hearts at all. This IS a yaoi. Dont like dont read, be mature to read this please! enjoyy**

So. here i was standing here, starring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked so sick, pale, and tired. I sighed running a hand through my hair, I blinked my eyes hard a couple of times hoping it would wake me up some more, but that attempt was a fail. I turned away from the mirror walking out of my bathroom and over to my bed i stripped out of my pajamas and grabbed black skinny jeans putting them on, i stretched walking over to my dresser opening the drawer that had my shirts in it. I looked through it and grabbed out a white t-shirt that said "Escape the Fate" on it with a cool zigzagish design behind it, slipping that on i grabbed a jacket putting it on i shook my head and turned to walk out of my room.

I walked down the stairs slowly, hearing someone downstairs, my dad most likely getting more coffee. I walked all the way down looking at him, he was busy filling his cup up with coffee. Bingo i was right. He mustve noticed i was looking at him because he looked back at me, i looked away right when our eyes met and went over to grab my bag which was hanging on the closet door handle. I went over to the table making sure everything was in it that i needed

"oh. so youre finally going to school" he said, failing at hiding the angered tone, he looked at me giving me a annoyed and tired look

"um..yeah.." i answered him quiety, i always felt safer talking quietly around him, just in case i said something wrong then there would be a chance he wouldnt hear it though..he usually did. I like my dad..before my mother died that is. When she was killed he seemed to turn cold hearted like my mother had been the only warm thing about his being. Anything could set him off. So now happiness was replaced with bitterness.

"Well good. i was getting tired of you skipping" he said grabbing his keys

"Thats not my fault" I stuck up for myself.

"I dont care." he growled "Youre nothing but a problem arent you." he nearly yelled

I didnt answer him yet, i was actually kind of shocked he said that to me, bad morning i though to myself "Sorry" I finally said slipping on my shoes, grabbing my bag and walking out of the house towards the school. Only half way there did i realize I had completely forgotten to take my pills "Damnit" i breathed out sighing, ide just have to make it through the day. "This day just couldnt get any worse" i said to myself.

x-x AXELS POV

I was sitting at my desk looking over todays schedual, though there wasnt much of one. I looked up taking a drink of my coffee, mmm vanilla cupcake flavored coffee. I was different from most adults and other teachers here. I still had my childish ways. hell! i was only 23. So as I was saying most adults and what not like black coffee, regular, or whatever, but me i L-O-V-E-D sweet things. I snapped out of my thoughts when i heard some kids walk in. some of the kids hang out in there rooms even before the bell rings because...well i dont actually know that to be honest. I then heard the beep of the announcements

"Just a small announcment, remember that youll be in your Home room wall day today, thankyou" the principles voice that rang out through the school ended in a click

I yawned i was definatly not a morning person but as much as a i wanted to strangle these little brats sometimes i kept my cool.. kind of.

"soraaaa is he coming today!" a girl with reddish brown hair whined like a baby. but what she said left me curious, who are they talking about

"I dont know Kairi, please stop asking" Sora, who I has in my home room class told her. The kid was usually a cheerful boy once school started but in the morning he always had a sort of hopeful look on his face.

"Whats Roxas been doing anyway?" A girl with blonde hair said. her name always slipped my mind. "is he really that sick or just skipping" she finished her question. that was the most ive ever heard her talk before.

"guys..please stop! you know roxas ha-" Sora was cut off by Kairi

"Yes.. we know" Kairi said sadly "we just miss him" she added, with that she tried to change the subject asking where another one of there friends were, so i kindly decided to stop listening in on what they were saying.

Hm Roxas Strife.. I had him in my home room too. But the kid never showed up. He was probably some deliquent who thought he was too cool for school. I smirked to myself maybe if he ever showed up i could talk some stuff into him, hell never want to skip class again. i leaned back in my chair, well just have to see what happens.

x-x ROXAS POV

I walked into the school building feeling exhausted when i got there, i looked around seeing many familiar faces and many new ones, Some of the faces looked surprised as if saying 'wow youre actually here!' i couldnt help but feel annoyed. Looking at the ground I walked towards the office which was actually really easy for me to find. I walked up to the lady at the desk for my schedual.

"Hello dear!" a cheery woman said, she was kind of big and had light brown hair. i read her name "mrs. Shannin"

"uh hi" I answered her, "I need my schedual" i told her

" oh alright. i thought maybe someone was finally coming to visit me!" she joked laughing but turned to the computer. "whats your name?" she asked me

"Roxas Strife" I said, she nodded "roxas...roxas...roxas..hmm" she was whispering to herself as she searched" OH! Roxas..that Roxas" she said giving me a somewhat pitying look, the look that i absolutly hated. that i despised. After about 3 minutes she handed me my schedual. "well..roxas" she said muuch more calmly this time "youre going to be in home room, which is you 5th hour, all day alright?" she asked, as if he was a 5 year old

"got it." I said back, trying not to let my anger get the best of me "thanks." i said and quickly walked out

"have a splendid dayy" she called after me

"whatever" i muttered, i walked out and looked at my 5th hours home room class. "okay..room 206, second floor then? teacher is.. Mr. Sullivan? okay.."i said not noticing i was talking to myself. i guess well see how the rest of this day goes.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking down the hallway, the bell had rung already, it did give me a mini heart attack for not being even nearly close to my classroom but i realized that i had an excuse everyone uses "i dont know where any class is". I looked down at my schedual again knowing nothing would change on it but it kept my mind busy to read something rather than worrying about the time. Finally i stopped in front of a door getting a nervous feeling inside i could see some students through the small window on the side of the door none of them noticed me yet, i took a deep breath before opening the door slowly.  
>"-en." was all i heard when i stepped in, the teacher hadnt heard me, maybe hes somewhat deaf? as i made the door slowly shut, many eyes on me<p>

"here!" came a girls small reply

"sora" the teachers voice said

"im.." He stopped talking looking at me "ROXAS!" He yelled loudly a huge smile on his face

"excuse me..?" the teacher seemed pretty confused until he turned around to where my cousin was starring at..which would be at me "oh.. didnt even here anyone come in" he said looking me over

"So Im guessing your the Roxas who hasnt showed up for an entire week" the teacher said to me looking at his schedual to check something off "Did you think it didnt start til this week or something?" he asked with a bit more annoyance in his voice then he expected, i could tell by the look of his face after he asked me

"um..no sir." i said "i was sick" i added not looking at anyone

"hm really? alright, well sit down." he said pointing over to a spot by Sora, I nodded not wanting to do or say anything that would set him off, i felt like the guy hated me enough, when i got settled he continued his role call

"Roxas!" Sora said with a huge smile "where have you been! is everything okay?" he asked

"are you asking me that, or the whole class?" i sighed

"oops..sorry" Sora calmed down "Did your dad do something? Or was it your condition?"

"shhh," i said to him, i was scared the teacher mightve over heard, he was now sitting at his desk, which is right in front of our table, "im fine okay? stop worrying i can ta-"

"please no talking right now, the students who were actually listening know that theyre suppose to have a book out to read." the teacher said, mostly looking at me

"sorry!" sora piped up shuffling in his bag to get out a book, i slowly picked mine up to get it out, i hadnt started it yet like i had planned to..like a month ago. i was actually glad now that i didnt. i flipped open the book 'chapter 1.."

x-x AXELS POV

So he showed up huh? maybe I can follow up on my plan to scare him into coming every day. Ide feel kind of mean.. i mean im not going to lie when i saw the kid walk in i was shocked. His soft looking blonde hair, his perfect blue eyes that fit perfectly. his pale skin, his li- AHHH! what am i thinking! im a teacher hes a student, i turned my chair towards my computer logging onto my email, i had to keep myself occupied for 25 minutes. I could hear soft whispers of the kids trying to be quiet, they just didnt realize they sucked horribly at keeping things quiet. I turned back around

"shush guys seriously just read" I looked everyone over and let my eyes fall on the frail looking boy again, his eyes were reading over the words in the book, he looked so..beautifully destroyed. If that makes sense? DAMNIT stop thinking about this stuff. Just then out of the corner i could see seifer and his friends in the back of the room looking at Roxas then talking amongst themselves then looking at him again. I got up to walk over towards them seeing if i could hear anything, not that i really cared so much, just that ive told these kids many times to shut up amd they STILL talk. I made my way over to them and they were so into their conversation they didnt notice me.

"Its great! Hell wish he never came back, ill surely get him back!" seifer said in a quiet angry tone. all his friends nodded laughing, I looked over at Roxas and Sora also having their own conversation, the look on Soras face showing that it was a much more important matter. while Roxas's face showed nothing. He did seem to want to get back to his book though

"Im going to have to ask you to be quiet or i will have you guys seperated" I said from behind seifer, " I dont see why I have to give you instructions more than once,1st graders listen better that you guys do" i said but this time to the whole class. I walked to the front "Seriously whats this class made of? You guys are suppose to be juniors but instead i have kids who think theyre the shit. students who dont care about anything but their phones. and a kid who skips." whyyyy did i just say that I mentally facepalmed "uh..just start reading again." i said going back to my desk grabbing my own book. About 15 minutes later i put my book down.

"alright guys put away your books, were going to work on some posters for the assembly were going to have in about a week from now. Project engage, if you guys havent heard about it there will be a paper on my desk, just grab it if you need to, markers and posters are in the back. Write something inspiring on it." I said turning to my computer again, I could hear the students walking around, i looked over to see Roxas walking towards my desk he grabbed a sheet looking at it before moving i took this chance to talk to him.

"do you understand what its about?" i questioned him

"huh? oh.. um yes sir, kind of.."

"good, now what do you do when you dont come to school?" i leaned back in my chair

"er..stay at home? in bed." the kid seemed uncomfortable talking about this

"really? because usually kids would go hang out, get high, go to movies or something"

"okay. Well I wasnt missing school because i wanted to." the kid said in an irritated tone he turned walking back to his table

"why is everyone giving me shit today.." i heard him mumble to Sora, i smirked turning away. Maybe this class could actually become intersting.

x-x ROXAS POV

I had been sitting almost quietly the whole day working on a poster, I had read that this Project engage or whateve was suppose to help people get engaged in helping people and reaching out to others, Or cleaning up the community. I decided to write 'dont judge yourself through someone elses eyes' I cant remember where i had heard it before but i had always loved it. I didnt really like this project, i guess it was because sometimes i wanted help from alot of people, but i give advice alot better than i listen to it. I was done coloring amd there was 10 minutes until the bell rang, I decided to add a design in the background, it was just a bunch of circles in circles. Thats about as creative as i can be. I put my name on the back and got up putting it on the teachers desk i didnt waste a second turning away, i didnt want to talk to him again. I was actually hoping i would be that type of kid who doesnt get asked anything. One that could get through a class being totally silent and almost ignored. I yawned and nearly jumped when the bell rang I got up putting my bag over my should. i walked out with sora but seperated from him so i could get home quicker. I stepped outside of the school building, the cold air hitting me immediatly, "Oh geez" i said to myself walking down the steps. It was the end of November and I was thankful that at least it wasnt snowing or 10 times colder than now. I could see my breath in the air not noticing how much of a hurry i was making myself go in, there was suddenly a sharp pain in my chest that caused me to stop and clutch my jacket i took a couple deep breaths before moving slower now to get back to my house. The pain didnt go away though. "youre nothing but a problem" i heard my dads voice in my head. "no.. i can be more" i said quietly to myself "a problem" it repeated "no..no. no.." i said taking more breaths, i was shaking now. I get REALLY cold REALLY easily. Once I reached home i went as quickly as i could up the steps to my room and took my pills. I couldnt help but feel relieved once i had taken them, I decided i was exhausted and crawled into bed closing my eyes trying to find warmth. Hopefully school will get better, and with that i drifted off to sleep.


End file.
